Love and Fight
by NightAsh.Lucius.Snape
Summary: Sebuah kasus baru yang memaksa Meg untuk mencari John Lee di China.


**Disclaimer: The Replacement Killer bukan punya saya. Tapi saya hanya meminjam. :p**

**A/N : Entahlah, saya gak yakin kalau kisah ini akan ada yang baca. Soalnya filmnya sudah cukup lama. Coba aja deh. Multichap.**

oOOo

Tepat dua tahun setelah John Lee meninggalkan Amerika, Meg Coburn kembali ke hotel dimana ia dan John pernah menginap dulu. ia duduk kembali di pinggiran tempat tidur itu dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa dua tahun silam.

Ia mengingat saat dimana ia hampir menembak kepala John yang telah membawa dirinya kedalam masalah nya dengan Mr. Wei. Apa yang ia bayangkan sangatlah mengerikan dan membuatnya cukup tertekan.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya dia menembak kepala John saat itu? Tuan Wei pasti sudah membunuh keluarga John yang berada di China, ia akan mendapat masalah dengan polisi dan yang lebih buruk dari apa yang akan ia alami adalah ia akan menyesal telah membunuh orang ia cintai beserta keluarganya. Meg Coburn wanita yang tomboy itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang mantan pembunuh bayaran.

"Sialan Kau John!" teriaknya sambil menggedorkan kedua tangannya ke dinding. "Kau meninggalkan aku disaat perasaan keparat ini tumbuh." Dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang ia kenal, John Lee adalah pria yang bisa merebut hati Meg sepenuhnya. Dia mungkin pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa pria, tapi ia tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Perasaannya kepada John lebih kuat.

Hal-hal yang ia alami bersama John hanya beberapa minggu saja, dan itu merupakan beberapa minggu terbaik yang pernah ia alami selama masa hidupnya. Lantas, apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Akankah ia mencari John Lee ke China!

"Ya Tuhan, Yang benar saja! Ada jutaan nama John Lee di China!" gerutunya. Mungkin semuanya akan berubah jika saat itu ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Tunggu, diasudah mengatakannya. Hanya saja tidak dengan mengatakan 'I love you', ia mengatakan 'Aku akan sangat keberatan jika kau mati sekarang.' John hanya tersenyum. Selain itu ia juga mengatakan 'Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat paspor untuk orang yang aku tidak kurelakan kepergiannya.' Dan apa balasannya? Ia hanya berkata 'I will miss you' sambil menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Meg!

'Just kiss her you dammit!'

. . .

Meg telah kembali ke apartemen sederhana miliknya, sampai kapanpun ia takkan pindah dari apartemen yang penuh kenangan itu. Dan lihat, kini ada seorang pria dibalik pintu.

"Meg Coburn?" Tanya dua orang pria amerika berjas hitam melihat melalui CCTV.

"Tidak pernah mendengarnya." Balas Meg singkat melalui Microphone yang ia pasang diatas pintu. Meg agak curiga dan sedikit déjà vu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil baretta miliknya yang terselip dibawah meja.

Pria diluar itu tampak sedang mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Sebuah pistol. Tanpa pikir panjang, Meg langsung bersembunyi ditempat penyimpanan film-film foto. Ia jongkok di bawah meja itu, menyaksikan dua orang yang sedang menjelajah apartemen Meg seenaknya. 'Siapa mereka?' pikir Meg. 'Tidak mungkin jika mereka adalah anak buah Wei. Anak buah Wei sudah ditangkap semua, jadi sangat tidak mungkin.' Pikirnya lagi.

Pria itu menatap tepat kearah Meg sekarang. Meg hanya diam menahan nafas dibalik pilar yang menghalanginya. "Disana kau rupanya, Mrs. Coburn!" pria itu kemudian tertawa dan menembakan pistol jenis Glock yang ia bawa.

Meg bangkit dan berjungkir balik menembaki dua orang itu menggunakan Barretta yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Satu pelurunya mengenai tepat di perut pria berambut pirang, sedangkan yang satunya masih menembak Meg dengan deagle.

Bingo, satu kena!

Meg tau benar jika Deagle yang dibawa si pria satunya hanya memiliki 7-10 peluru saja jadi ia menunggu pria itu kehabisan peluru. Beberapa hujan peluru masih menembaki pilar tempat Meg berlindung. Meg masih menunggu dengan was was. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya bersama John dua tahun lalu, dan ia pasti dapat melakukannya lagi saat ini.

Pria itu kehabisan peluru sekarang, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menodongkan pistolnya kearah pria yang hidup itu. "Siapa kau? Turunkan senjatamu, SEKARANG!" bentak Meg kasar. "Tenang Mrs Coburn, perkenalkan namaku Jeff, kami hanya ingin kau ikut denganku." Jawab pria itu santai sambil meletakkan senjatanya yang kosong itu, Meg menendangnya.

"Apa? Ada urusan apa aku dengan kalian?" Tanya Meg.

"Bukan hak ku untuk menjelaskan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan pistol ini untuk membunuhmu."Meg membukakunci pistol itu dan menembak kaki pria itu. Pria itu merintih kesakitan

"Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk daripada itu. Sekarang, katakana siapa kalian? Apa kalian anak buah Wei?" tanyanya sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Nick, Nick Kogan. Ayahnya telah kau bunuh dua tahun lalu." Balas pria itu.

"Oh, jadi anak dari Kogan. Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Dia ingin balas dendam padaku?" Meg terkekeh. "Yy..yeah, pada John Lee juga." balas Jeff.

'Apa? John?' Pikirnya. "kau harus memberikan paspor, dan senjata-senjata yang kau miliki kepadaku."

"Apa? baik, ini ambil semua yang kumiliki paspor, uang, dan senjata ada didalam mobilku." Ia memberikan kunci mobil yang ia miliki.

"bagus, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Balas Meg.

"Tembak aku sekarang!" balas Jeff tegas tetapi memelas, kenapa ia ingin dibunuh.

"Kau ingin mati?" Tanya Meg.

"Ya, lebih baik aku mati ditanganmu dari pada harus mati ditangan Nick."

"Apa?"

"Nick lebih kejam dari apa yang kau kira. Ia takkansegan-segan membunuh seseorang yang tidak menjalankan perintahnya. Aku yakin jika aku akan mati ditangannya jika aku kembali tanpamu."

"Kau tak akan berguna jika kau mati sekarang." Meg menyelipkan pistolnya ke sabuknya. Pria itu tersenyum.

Beberapa keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. Meg menunggu pria itu akan menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Ditambah, dia adalah suruhan Nick Kogan dia bisa saja selicik Wei atau lebih parah.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau percaya padaku?" balas pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari nya itu. (Meg 36 John 40)

Meg menatapnya dalam diam. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Kau punya informasi-informasi yang kubutuhkan. Jika kau macam-macam, akan kubunuh kau secara perlahan, seperti Wei melakukannya."

"Akan kubantu kau sebisa mungkin. Jika kau masih tidak percaya, bunuh aku juga sekarang." Meg mendengus mendengar Jeff berkata demikian. Ia masih muda dan polos, sesuatu pasti memaksanya untuk menjadi anak buah Kogan.

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur saat ku suruh kau pergi?" Tanya Meg.

"Kau tau, sejak 4 tahun lalu aku terpaksa meminta bantuan kepada keluarga Kogan atas apa yang menimpa ibuku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang serba kekurangan, dan saat itupula Ibuku sakit keras, dan dengan terpaksa aku datang kerumah Kogan untuk meminta bantuan. Ia memberiku uang US$1000 untuk kesembuhan ibu dan meningkatkan taraf hidup keluargaku dengan syarat aku harus bekerja padanya. Aku mengiyakannya, kukira Kogan adalah seorang yang baik dan berhati tulus, namun aku salah. Kogan memperkerjakanku sebagai seorang suruhan yang diperintahkan untuk mencarimu dan John Lee. Dan memerintahkanku untuk membunuh mu jika memang perlu."

Mendengarnya Meg agak tertegun sekaligus kasihan, anak ini benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada John. Pria muda ini begitu polos, ia masih terlalu muda menjadi seorang pembunuh. "Apa ini tugas pertamamu untuk membunuh?" Tanya Meg.

"Ya, ini tugas pertamaku. Selama empat tahun terakhir, aku hanya diperintahkan untuk menjaga rumah Kogan. Aku tak akan mau membunuh lain, aku hanya ingin terbebas dari Nick Kogan"

"Tapi kau mencoba membunuhku kan tadi?" balas Meg.

"Tidak, jika aku ingin membunuhmu, pasti sudah kulakukan tanpa menghabis-habiskan peluruku untuk menembak pilar ini." Balasnya sambil melirik kepilar dimana ia bersandar.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dari ku untuk Kogan?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku akan membantu dari dalam." Meg mengangguk.

"Kau tau aku sangat senang mengetahui ayah Nick dan Wei telah dibunuh olehmu dan John dua tahun lalu. Aku merasa seolah aku bisa bebas kembali ke ibuku lagi, tapi aku salah. Nick Kogan malah mengambil alih semuanya, dan kebebasanku musnah. Banyak orang yang kehilangan keluarganya gara-gara berurusan dengan keluarga Kogan. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi pada orang lain. Ibuku dan aku percaya padamu dan juga John jika yang kalian lakukan itu benar, meskipun aku tau membunuh itu tidak benar." Ia terkekeh

"Terima kasih." Balas Meg. "Kau bisa jalan sekarang? Lukamu sudah ku perban."

"Ya, aku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih Mrs Coburn."

"Panggil aku Meg. Apakah temanmu punya pasporjuga?"

"Kau sudah dapat pasporku. Untuk apa paspor lagi?" Tanya Jefferson.

"Kau akan ikut aku ke Chanton, China. Sekarang dimana paspor mu dan temanmu yang mati itu? Kita harus bergegas sebelum polisi datang."

"Semuanya di mobil." Balas Jeff.

Meg membantu Jeff berjalan menuju mobilnya dan memalsukannnya dengan nama Sarah Smith dan Jack Anderson untuk Jeff. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, ia langsung ke bandara dan terbang ke China.

. . .

Di pesawat, Meg hanya diam memandang pemandangan dari luar, ia merindukan John. Sangat rindu. Apakah ia masih hidup? Apakah keluarganya baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka selamat?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jeff pada Meg.

"Ya, aku baik." Meg bohong.

"Kau bohong, kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu, yak an?

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya menemukan John. Ada jutaan nama John Lee di China."

"Mungkin, kau harus datang ke tempat yang biasa didatangi John saat ia berada di Amerika."

"Kuil Budha, tapi ada jutaan kuil di China, boy." Bantah Meg.

"Ya, aku tau. Kita coba saja datangi beberapa kuil di China dengan menanyakan nama John Lee ataupun nama biksu yang dikenal akrab oleh John."

"Alan Sue. Yah, John kenal dia."

**To Be Continue**

oOOo

A/N : bagaimana? No comment deh :D untuk Typo dan kesalahan lain, saya mohoon maaf


End file.
